brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/18 March 2013
5:34 Berrybrick http://adams-site.x10.mx/nxtest/index.php/BrickiAdmin#Inventories 5:35 King of Nynrah I've never seen that site before 5:35 Berrybrick Odd Well, it seems like it died off anyway and was never brought here like it should have been. 5:36 King of Nynrah Indeed I'm calling a vote for invalidity then, as it also should have been a community-wide discussion, instead of restricted to admin only 5:37 Berrybrick A verdict wasn't actually reached either, so it doesn't matter. 5:37 King of Nynrah Oh. :P I can't see the page, only the message that I need to be an admin to, anyway Business as usual then Welcome to the Brickipedia chat 5:49 LEGO2013Helper Finished with page 2 2/10 done. -eyetwitch- 5:50 Berrybrick Hm? 5:51 LEGO2013Helper Homework thing I have to make a foldable/booklet thing showing the 10 human body systems Assigned Friday, due tomorrow 5:53 Berrybrick Fun 5:53 LEGO2013Helper I'm doing it all digitally Want to see page 1 5:53 Berrybrick No 5:53 LEGO2013Helper Ok >_> 5:53 Berrybrick There is a 20% chance that is the reproductive or endocrine system, and I'd rather not look at either. 5:54 LEGO2013Helper It's Digestive We can't do reproductive ;) 5:55 Stormbringer Empire791 back huehuehuehuehuehuehue reproductive :P http://images.wikia.com/metalslug/images/4/4a/Giantivy.gif test LEGO2013Helper has left the chat. LEGO2013Helper has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 6:01 LEGO2013Helper gtg 6:02 1999bug @Storm: :3 LEGO2013Helper has left the chat. Cutecoolgirl2000 has left the chat. Stormbringer Empire791 has left the chat. ToaZahrok has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! ToaZahrok has left the chat. 1999bug has left the chat. 1999bug has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! Berrybrick has left the chat. 6:25 Jeyo Back 6:28 1999bug Heyo, Jeyo. User_blog:1999bug/Custom_Marvel_Minifigures_Blog_III Somebody (I assume it is Erkelon logged out, since he did it too) is posting random question marks on my blog. :3 Berrybrick has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 6:32 Berrybrick Maybe it is to show their desire for the figure too? I don't know, but I think I may have gotten a few too.... 6:34 1999bug Dunno, it is odd. Why don't we get a bot to remove the Rating template on the customs wiki? 6:35 Berrybrick NXT is working on something 6:38 King of Nynrah Berry, you got like 50 from the same IP then he started agreeing with himself I deleted 90%, as they were demands... 6:39 Berrybrick I just ignore them. :P He has been doing it for a long time now. It's not just me either, he has done it on news blogs too. :/ 6:40 King of Nynrah O.o 6:40 1999bug On... news blogs? O_o What does he do.. ask for more LEGO news? 6:40 King of Nynrah Love your customs by the way, Bug :D 6:40 1999bug Thanks. 6:41 King of Nynrah Blob, Headpool, and Bag Man are my favourites 6:41 Berrybrick No. From what I remember there was some Ninjago article and he was like, "Captain Soto, Darreth, etc." 6:41 1999bug That's.. weird. @KoN: Do you have a thing for irregular characters or something? :P 6:42 Berrybrick I do. :P 6:42 King of Nynrah Absolutely :D 6:43 1999bug I don't have to ask you that, Berry. :P LEGO2013Helper has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 6:43 LEGO2013Helper Hi.. :/ 6:44 1999bug Hi there. :3 6:44 LEGO2013Helper Almost done with Circulatory sysyem system* 6:45 1999bug @Anyone: If you change the color of a link, does it turn into the normal dark blue after clicking on it or a darker shade of that color? @L2H: Homework? 6:45 Berrybrick Bug, you may want to close commenting on your blog so when people who don't read come on again they won't drown out the Brickimedia link. I don't think so 6:45 1999bug Good idea. 6:46 King of Nynrah @Bug: It does that on most HTML sites, but not Wikia 6:46 LEGO2013Helper Yep @Bug Drawing all the veins was hell 6:47 Berrybrick It does sound like a good time. 6:48 1999bug Hmm, it doesn't change colors at all if I change the color of the link on the new site. Good. That probably didn't make sense unless you're me, but whatever. You can change the color of a link, but it stays the same if you've visited the page. 6:55 Jeyo Back again for the fourth time 6:55 LEGO2013Helper OMG Finally done with page 3 aka Circulatory Which should I do next? 6:55 Berrybrick Jeyo IV: The Return of Jeyo...again...again Shingleboo has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! Stormbringer Empire791 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 6:55 Jeyo :P 6:56 Shingleboo Happy St Patricks Day! 6:56 Jeyo Hi Single and Storm o/ 6:56 Shingleboo o/ 6:56 LEGO2013Helper Hi Shingle o/ Anyone? 6:56 Shingleboo Hi 6:57 Stormbringer Empire791 Guys I'm.. Nohbody 6:57 1999bug Nohbody? 6:57 Stormbringer Empire791 loltheodysseyjokeftw 6:58 LEGO2013Helper No Which body system should I work on next? 6:58 Shingleboo What for? 6:58 Stormbringer Empire791 The uterus er, what? :3 6:59 LEGO2013Helper Homework. 6:59 Stormbringer Empire791 I know. :P 6:59 Shingleboo Homework is the worst Berrybrick has left the chat. 7:00 1999bug The.. NoBody? 7:00 LEGO2013Helper Please. I really need to get this done >_< 7:01 1999bug The.. 7:01 Shingleboo Respertory. (I know its spelled wrong) 7:01 1999bug Cardiovascular System? 7:01 Jeyo http://meta.brickimedia.org/wiki/Special:NewFiles How does one upload pictures there? 7:01 1999bug Wait, you already did that Special:Upload I think. Yep. There is a link on the sidebar. 7:02 LEGO2013Helper Just did that, Bug. :| And already did, Shingle 7:02 Jeyo Ah I see it @Bug 7:03 Shingleboo Hmmmmm 7:03 1999bug That's why I said "Wait, you already did that." 7:03 Stormbringer Empire791 Did you do the heart? (probably) (but just checking) 7:03 Shingleboo Thats cardiovascular i think 7:03 1999bug ^ 7:03 Stormbringer Empire791 Oh yeah. >_< 7:03 Shingleboo lol 7:03 Stormbringer Empire791 I feel so dumb right now :P 7:03 Shingleboo :P 7:04 Stormbringer Empire791 Sometimes I have these derp moments 7:04 LEGO2013Helper JUSTTT uGH 7:04 Shingleboo Digestive? 7:04 LEGO2013Helper I'm not doing Urinary until later Already done, Shingle I'll do Muscular 7:04 Shingleboo Well those are all the systems i know :P 7:04 Stormbringer Empire791 http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2010/025/d/5/Lego_Mini_Figure_Anatomy_Spin_by_freeny.gif Does this help? :P 7:05 Shingleboo Wanna know whats weird about the Special Forces clones in the yoda chronicles? They look A LOT like the Stormtroopers from the force unleashed (Random thought :P ) 7:06 Jeyo Special Forces Commander 7:07 Stormbringer Empire791 http://img.ffffound.com/static-data/assets/6/54cdf78d96f364adc7af96402d410614858f3c7b_m.jpg Gotta love that 2001 Calender! :D 7:08 Shingleboo gtg bye guys o/ 7:09 Stormbringer Empire791 D: 7:09 LEGO2013Helper o/ Shingleboo has left the chat. RaceLord has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! Chipika123 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 7:16 Stormbringer Empire791 http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2012/164/c/1/rainbow_dash_minifigure_by_xdrjbx-d53bcce.jpg :3 7:18 Chipika123 I was expecting a LEGO minifig colored like Rainbow Dash. :P Jeyo has been banned by King of Nynrah (undo). King of Nynrah has ended the Chat ban for Jeyo. 7:19 King of Nynrah He requested that :P Jeyo has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 7:20 Chipika123 Welcome back, Jeyo. 7:20 Jeyo Thanks :P That still works, then. :P Darkfox205 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 7:20 LEGO2013Helper Lol For the Muscular system I just took a LEGO muscle decal and added it on xD 7:21 Darkfox205 sup guys :p 7:21 Chipika123 Hello, Darkfox. 7:21 Darkfox205 What's going on? 7:22 LEGO2013Helper http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/3/37/MUSCLEZ.png Works like a charm! :) 7:22 Darkfox205 OK? TMI Jeyo has left the chat. 7:24 1999bug TMI? That was just his homework. :P 7:24 Darkfox205 Makes sense 4 L2H :p 7:25 LEGO2013Helper :P 7:26 Darkfox205 Is this Funny-Emote-Con? ... :p BlueJay11 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 7:27 Darkfox205 Hey Bluejay O/ 7:28 Stormbringer Empire791 g2g :( 7:28 Darkfox205 Poor Storm :c 7:28 BlueJay11 hi Guys :D o/ 7:29 Darkfox205 What's Up, Jay? 7:29 Chipika123 Hello, BlueJay. Bye, Stormbringer. 7:30 BlueJay11 Nothing at all (O_O (O_O) 7:31 Darkfox205 Literally Nothing... :l :I :/ 7:31 Chipika123 There's the ceiling. 7:31 Stormbringer Empire791 Bye o/ 7:31 Chipika123 And the sky. Space, too. 7:32 BlueJay11 Well one guy is eating me right now :/ 7:32 Darkfox205 And a wormhole... OH NO! ...Silence... Sounds normal Stormbringer Empire791 has left the chat. 7:33 BlueJay11 User:The_Guy_who_is_eating_BlueJay11 7:33 Darkfox205 My first comment was 4 Chipika I'd like to meet him :p 7:34 Chipika123 Throw a brick at that guy. Maybe he'll stop eating you. 7:34 Darkfox205 It usually works :p Or take out your disintigration ray, that works too :/ 7:36 LEGO2013Helper Just finished drawing Muscular System 7:38 BlueJay11 User:I can't Put My head on straight Joev14 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 7:38 Darkfox205 Can you draw some lungs for me, L2H? :p Joev14 has left the chat. 7:39 LEGO2013Helper uH Why 7:39 Darkfox205 When you come into a chat, and you hear about drawing lungs, I would get weirded out :p 7:42 BlueJay11 :O Lungs? 1999bug has left the chat. 7:43 Chipika123 Oh my... Sounds painful. 7:44 BlueJay11 gtg guys :P o/ :( ;( Bye Bye :P BlueJay11 has left the chat. 7:45 Darkfox205 You guys weren't here for that; See he was weirded out brb King of Nynrah has left the chat. 7:48 LEGO2013Helper D: Storm Ugh Now I'm doing the Urinary system e_e 7:53 Darkfox205 G2G Darkfox205 has left the chat. 7:59 LEGO2013Helper .-. Cligra Storm Lenopow has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 8:04 Lenopow lolololol A lego batman movie What a waste 8:06 LEGO2013Helper lol Lenopow has left the chat. Chipika123 has left the chat. 8:11 LEGO2013Helper :( GUYS! Galadhanu has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 8:13 Galadhanu Hello there. Opinions on LEGO LotR? (Video Game) Galadhanu has left the chat. Galadhanu has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 8:17 Galadhanu I'm just gonna go now Bye, I guess... :/ LEGO2013Helper has left the chat. Galadhanu has left the chat. Makuta Tarkairadan has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! Makuta Tarkairadan has left the chat. Megalor has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! Megalor has left the chat. Megalor has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! Megalor has left the chat. LEGO2013Helper has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! LEGO2013Helper has left the chat. Megalor has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! Megalor has left the chat. Category:Wikia Chat logs